<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death's Angel by AssassinPsyche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082161">Death's Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche'>AssassinPsyche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Smut, M/M, Multiple Dean's, Protective Dean Winchester, Reaper - Freeform, Sweet, angel - Freeform, cas, death's angel, destiel all around, grim, just sweetness, kind of, like seriously if you want it to be sad you're not getting it, soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is once again killed, this time when he wakes up he's in a place that he never knew but everything points to the fact it is somewhere he had been before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death's Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel frowned looking around at the black nothingness all around him and frowned. After a few moments it started to lighten and shift slowly taking shape. It turned into a lovely little living space, a comfortable lovely worn couch-the blue soft looking sofa was worn in enough to look comfortable and homey but not so much that it looked run down-a floor lamp on one side and a end table on the other with a lava lamp with green and blue goo leisurely moving up and down and beneath it a coaster, waiting for a drink to rest upon it. There was a coffee table with nothing much to look at-a book with a bookmark hanging out of about two thirds of it, a candle, and two controllers. There was a rug under the coffee table, a fireplace with a screen protecting the room from any popping embers and a set of fireplace tools, to one side was a simple TV and a VHS and DVD as well as a Blu-Ray player under the TV with a slim case that was obviously meant for DVDs, Blue-Rays, and VHS's. There were several pictures on the wall; a underwater scene, a picture of a field with flowers showing a lot of bees buzzing merrily and a little picture of a guinea pig running through a flock of butterflies. All three made him smile, there was a collage of more pictures on the opposite wall but his attention was taken elsewhere. There was a door with a little rack for shoes and a coat rack right above it.</p><p>Castiel saw nothing and seeing the shoe rack and coat rack he didn't know if he wanted to walk out. This was not the Empty, and it wasn't Purgatory, so he didn't know where else he could possibly be. He didn't know if he should go to where he thinks outside is-outside of where? He instead went to another door. With much trepidation he opened it worried with what he would see. It was just a bathroom. Nothing less, nothing more. A toilet, a sink, and a mirror. Nothing he wouldn't expect in a bathroom; toilet paper, a hand towels hanging beside the sink, soap, and a comb and hair gel. Pulling back he instead walked through an archway and was even more confused. A kitchen.</p><p>Was he in someone's house?</p><p>He couldn't sense where he was, but whoever lived here took cooking seriously. The kitchen was decked out. Lots of counter space, including a large double length island, two sinks, a double oven, as well as a huge fridge and freezer and microwave. Looking closer he saw there was a pizza oven-a wood fire one-built into the wall. Taking up a lot of the almost egregious counter space was all the kinds of gadgets that anyone could want; an air fryer, a stand mixer, a food processor, a nutribullet, a blender, a smart chopper-everything. For all the cooking space there was little eating space, just a breakfast nook.</p><p>The answer was shown a few moments later when he passed an impressive bar that acted as a half wall showing an impressive dining room with a adorable hutch that looked like it had bees carved into it and there was sketching into the glass showing the dishes had pictures of little guinea pigs.</p><p>Whoever decorated this house had-as Dean would say-awesome tastes. He headed through the last door and froze. First thing he saw was the next room was another this bathroom, all he could see was a tub and a sink, but he wasn't going to get any closer look. He had walked into the bedroom. There was a large four poster bed that was messily put together and he didn't know where he was. Turning he headed back to where he was looking around.</p><p>Just as he was thinking that he should head out he was distracted by the collage of pictures and so headed to look closer and wished he didn't. Every picture was of him.</p><p>A picture of him grinning a gummy smile holding up a guinea pig, a long haired one that's fur was an auburn color.</p><p>A picture of him with a bee resting on his nose, his head tipped up to hold the bee easily, his eyes closed.</p><p>Him sitting in Dean's lap knitting both in pajama pants and his body leaned back while Dean is looking down at him with such...such love in his pretty green eyes.</p><p>Dean and he with sweaters on his arm thrown around Castiel's shoulder while Castiel is planting a kiss on Dean's cheek.</p><p>Dean wearing a pair of black jeans,a black tee and a leather jacket with a pair of aviators covering the green eyes that Castiel loved so much with a come hither smirk.</p><p>Dean wearing his standard flannel showing off a pie that had to still be hot given the oven mitts he was wearing.</p><p>Castiel with his arms wrapped around Dean's torso, keeping the blonde man on his lap, while he seemed right at home just sipping at his beer.</p><p>Castiel wearing a flannel that he knows is Dean's, laying down with his head in someone's lap and a well remembered freckled hand tangled in his black hair.</p><p>Castiel in a leather jacket over a white top sipping his own beer.</p><p>Dean wearing the trench coat that Castiel was right now wearing mixing something in a bowl, the sleeves are pushed up to his elbows and Castiel thinks he might be using it as a robe. The fact he can see the bare collarbone where the jacket is opened as it is not buttoned and probably is just tied around the waist, and the fact that Castiel was completely shirtless other than the blue tie around his bare neck. Why?</p><p>But what got to him the most was one thing.</p><p>He never had any of these happen to him, ever.</p><p>He jumped turning to see Death enter who looked at him with his normal stoic expression before grinning which is so strange to see on Death. “Cas, you're here again.” He sounded...happy...</p><p>“Where am I?” Castiel asked taking a step back and Death froze before watching him and then looking down at himself.</p><p>“Again Cas?” He shook his head, “you forget every time.” He then grinned and shrugged, “no matter.” He then started to shift and Castiel watched as Death's form started to change and turn into a well remembered form.</p><p>Dean.</p><p>Dean smirked and gave a wink, “heya Cas, glad to see lil ol' me?” He smiled and waved Castiel over to the kitchen, putting a hand on Castiel's lower back. “Come on. You need a drink and to sit down for this.” He explained that as he had Castiel sit at the breakfast nook before getting out a mug and putting on a tea kettle, pulling out a herbal tea. “Pecan or cherry?” He asked as if this was an everyday occurrence.</p><p>“Why are you taking the form of Dean?” Castiel asked sounding so tired and Dean sighed.</p><p>“I'll tell you everything and answer any questions you have Cas, but first you need to drink half this cup of flower water and have at least a few bites. So pecan pie or cherry pie?” He asked and Castiel held back a groan before answering in the only form of rebellion that he could.</p><p>“Apple.” Dean raised an eyebrow but grinned and pulled out a pie from the fridge.</p><p>“You know I always have apple pie on hand babe, it's always my favorite even though I can't eat now.” He sighed before cutting a piece before heating it in the microwave. Dean sweetened the tea with honey and Castiel sipped it shocked that it tasted perfect.</p><p>“Okay.” Dean seemed pleased with how Castiel was downing the tea, having not realized till then how thirsty he was. “So what happens you're in what? The 2010's?” He asked and Castiel nodded having Dean chuckle. “Well it hasn't happened to you yet, but later on I...I become Death.” He explains and Castiel looks at him with wide blue eyes. “Didn't you think it was strange I could wear Death's ring?” Dean asked with a chuckle playing with the ring that Castiel now realized he recognized it on his right hand. On his left was a golden band.</p><p>“Then how are you here?” Castiel asked and Dean hummed closing his eyes lovingly.</p><p>“I exist outside of linear time Cas. I've been walking around all the time. I made sure to take the form I remembered.” He chuckled, “I can go back to time Chuck started hanging around to.” He chuckled and reached foreword to touch Castiel's face, cupping it.</p><p>“Dean,” he whispered the way that they looked into each other's eyes, seeing the same man staring back into his eyes.</p><p>“There he is, there's my baby.” He cooed leaning over the table pressing his lips to Castiel's.</p><p>“Dean,” he gasps but Dean took the chance to slip his tongue into Castiel's mouth.</p><p>“I love you Cas,” he said it freely and happily and Castiel watched with wide eyes and Dean smiled. “I've gotten to tell you several times for the first time that I love you. I have no fear anymore.” He chuckled, “Cas. I've always loved you, I still don't think I deserve you but I still l-” Dean cut off as Castiel's lips were suddenly back on yours.</p><p>“Shut up Dean.” He growled against Dean's plump lips and the former hunter kissed back his angel. “All those times I died?” He murmured against his lips. He wasn't pulling away.</p><p>“You really think it was your dad? Sorry baby, but it was me. I couldn't let my sweetheart go.” He hummed, “though your dad has absolutely no problem with that. He 'ships' us.”</p><p>“Ships?” Despite Castiel's questioning he seems more interested in the way Dean's hand is slowly stroking down his back.</p><p>“Means he wants us to be together. Romantically.” He said moving his lips to ghost his breath along Castiel's neck and suck lightly right under his ear. “As in love.” His hand reaches down to grip Castiel's butt, “lustfully.” His hips rolled against Castiel's.</p><p>“How about we make his dreams come true?”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Castiel came back looking around as he saw he was back. He enjoyed his time with Dean but was ready to see his human Dean.</p><p>Dean who loved him.</p><p>He was too scared to tell him but he did. He did! Castiel would soon forget, forget all those whispered love, of Dean sending reapers out more and more so that he could enjoy the time with his lover. His husband.</p><p>Castiel Winchester.</p><p>The two spent sixty years in Death's Domain, where all the reapers hang out when not reaping, and this place was Dean, Death's, home. Now Castiel was ready because he had to head back. Dean had kissed him passionately before letting him out of his grasp, bringing him back.</p><p>He'd forget all of it but he was okay. He would spend time with his beloved hunter Dean, and when he dies he will have Dean, the personification of Death, waiting for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a original universe that I'm writing with another author and my name is used for the name of a character and it made my Rosey Posey a little jealous and so this is for her. You're the only one for me love~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>